


Boboiboy Galaxy X BNHA – ELEMENTAL HERO IN BNHA (SIDE STORIES)

by StarTwinkle



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Elemental power, Gen, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwinkle/pseuds/StarTwinkle
Summary: This story will be mainly about the side stories from Boboiboy Galaxy X BNHA Crossover – ELEMENTAL HERO IN BNHA. I will also update this story randomly!Hope you enjoy reading! \(0^◇^0)/*I WILL UPDATE FIRST ON WATTPAD!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Boboiboy Galaxy X BNHA – ELEMENTAL HERO IN BNHA (SIDE STORIES)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 1 - WHITE HAIR STREAK**

We all know that Boboiboy's orange dinosaur hat is an iconic and unique part of him, right?

So, what will happen if one day he accidentally took off his iconic hat, showing that particular white hair streak of his?

**What will happen?**

* * *

"If you're planning to go pro, then this experience will open up the path to your future. One-shot a year and three chances in all. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa-sensei gave them a piece of golden advice.

"Yes, sir!" the whole class replied, feeling very motivated.

"I couldn't afford to feel safe in my comfort zone! I have to do something to survive here!" Boboiboy whispered. He wants to go back home, so he would do just anything to achieve that.

.

.

.

"Man! Training sure gets harder and harder!" Kaminari whined, catching his breath. The class just went through intense training conducted by Aizawa-sensei.

The class thought that it was a simple training on how to handle their quirks properly in battles. However, they were completely wrong! The training was very difficult from what they thought it would be! In fact, almost all of them became tired after completing the hellish training.

Truly, being a hero was not an easy thing to do!

"Kaminari-kun! Grumbling isn't going to take you anywhere!" The class president reprimanded the blonde boy. "We must endure it with perseverance in order to become heroes!" Iida swung his right-hand in his robot-like manner.

"Geez! I get it! I get it!" Kaminari let a small chuckle. "No need to be so uptight about it, president!"

"I have to agree with Kaminari though. That training was intense!" Sero replied from afar. "I'm so beat up!"

"You can say that again." Kirishima sighed as he massaged his cramped hands for overusing his quirk.

 _"I still have a long way to go! I must train even harder if I want quickly master this quirk!"_ Midoriya inwardly whispered while catching his breath.

 _"That was sure hard, but not as hard as Admiral Tarung's life-threatening training though. The good thing about Aizawa-sensei's training is that it does not involve our precious life."_ Boboiboy commented to himself suddenly remembering brutal training he and his friends went through with the serious TAPOPS admiral.

Boboiboy then took off his orange dinosaur hat, whipping his sweat that was falling from his forehead not realizing that his friends' gaze was now directed to him.

"Did... Did something strange happen?" Boboiboy immediately asked when his friends' gaze never left him.

"Dude, this is the first time I saw you without your hat on." Kirishima was the first to comment.

"It certainly is." Midoriya replied.

"An unlikely sight indeed." Tokoyami calmly commented.

Boboiboy without his hat on, huh? That was certainly a rare sight for them.

"I know, right?" Kaminari continued. "I mean ever since you arrived at UA you always had your iconic hat on! Man, even during costume change you didn't take it off!"

"At first, we thought that you were probably hiding something underneath your hat but it turns out that we're wrong, huh?" Sero commented, chuckling a bit.

Boboiboy nervously scratched his non-itchy cheeks. "I... I didn't notice that."

The others were now gathering around him since this is an opportunity that shouldn't be missed! Well except for Bakugou and Todoroki though since Todoroki just observed him from afar while Bakugou already walked himself to the boy's locker room.

"I have to say... You're totally good-looking even without your hat on!" Ashido commented while the girls nodded.

"Eh? What?" Boboiboy cheeks heated a bit. He wasn't expecting that.

"Grrr! The girls' attention is now on Boboiboy!" Mineta growled in pure jealously.

"Popularity will bring to hatred, huh?" Tokoyami sweat-drop seeing the grape-headed boy was looking at the elemental hero with bitter resentment.

"Growl all you want Mineta, but let's face the fact that you'll never be like Boboiboy." Kaminari teased the grape-boy.

"D... DAMN IT!" Mineta dramatically cried, leaving them as he swallowed the truth.

"W... What happened?" Boboiboy questioned worriedly.

"Don't mind him Boboiboy. He's just self-pitying himself." Jirou savagely replied.

"Actually, you fit perfectly without your hat Boboiboy! Maybe, you should just wear your orange hat along with your hero costume!" Hagakure suggested as she felt that an ikemen aura from the hatless elemental user!

"Hagakure-san!" Iida slightly shouted.

"Sorry, but no thank you." Boboiboy politely declined. "This hat is actually a gift from my father since I was a young boy." The elemental user looked softly at his orange hat.

"I'm very comfortable wearing my hat on all occasion. Besides, wearing this made me felt that my father is right by my side." Boboiboy then gave them a warm and sincere smile.

"Oh, I see!" The girls commented. Boboiboy's reasons were truly admirable!

"Sparkling!" Aoyama gasped from the shininess of the elemental users' warm smile!

"Welp, you're still cute even with your hat on!" Hagakure replied. Thank goodness she was invisible or not Boboiboy might notice the faint blush on her cheeks when she commented that.

"Hey! I just noticed that you have some white hair streak underneath your hat!" Sero commented as he pointed at Boboiboy's white hair.

"You're right!" Kirishima nodded as he touched the elemental user's white hair. "Man! We certainly wouldn't know about this if you didn't take off your hat Boboiboy!"

"I beg to differ but Boboiboy's white hair streak can prominently be seen when he's using his fire quirk." Shoji commented.

"Guys..." Boboiboy nervously chuckled when his white hair streak was now the talk of the class.

"Yeah! I noticed that as well!" Midoriya replied. "His white hair strand was clearly visible when he used his fire element! However, it's completely covered when Boboiboy used his other elements though!"

"Oh! A nice observation you got there!" Sato praised.

"It's a little bit unusual, huh?" Boboiboy slowly replied. During his childhood (before he moved to Pulau Rintis of course), he used to be teased about this matter.

Those people were like:

_"Boboiboy! Your hair is turning white! You must be getting old!"_

Or

_"Oh my! Do you have white hair? You must be lacking vitamins! No wonder your hair is premature greying!"_

However, those words didn't affect him at all since his white hair streak was largely connected to genetics. Just like his father, they both had white hair streak at a young age.

"Unusual? I would say that it's unique! Look! We have the same similarity!" Kaminari pointed at his lightning bolt-shaped streak of black.

"Pfft! But yours is black whereas Boboiboy's is white though!" Jirou tried to hold her laugh.

"Duh! I know that! I'm just saying that both of us have hair streaks! That's what matters!" Kaminari glared. "Boboiboy my man, can you back me up here?"

"My grandfather and father also have white hair streaks just like me! So, it's safe to say that this part runs in my family." Boboiboy explained. "I had my white hair streak since I was a kid. So, I'm used to it by now!"

"Ah! Embracing the difference in you, huh? You're totally a man Boboiboy!" Kirishima was moved by Boboiboy's words.

"Stop it Kirishima. You're making me sound like a supermodel or something." The elemental user sweat-drop. He slowly turned to Midoriya but-

 _"Follicles have pigment cells that make melanin, a chemical that gives hair its colour. As you age, these cells start to die and new hair strands grow in lighter shades like grey or white. Once a follicle stops making melanin, it won't make coloured strands again..."_ His friend was too busy writing notes on his book while mumbling.

"Really Midoriya?" Boboiboy gave him a blank look.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Midoriya quickly apologised. "The fact that you have white hair streak really amazed me Boboiboy! I had to write about that in my notebook!"

Boboiboy let a soft chuckled. Midoriya was being nerdy Midoriya again. "It's fine! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** "

* * *

**After A Few Days**

"Good morning everyone!" Boboiboy cheerfully greeted them as soon as he arrived at the class.

"Good morning to you too-" His friends suddenly stopped. As if something strange happened to Boboiboy.

"Eh? You're not wearing your hat today?" Midoriya commented.

"Yeah... About that-" Boboiboy scratched his non-itchy cheeks, looking somewhere else. "I kind of accidentally washed it last night and it came undried this morning. So, for today I had to go to school without wearing my hat." He explained, slowly sitting.

"I see..." The class replied. However, they noticed something unusual about Boboiboy today. His aura completely changed! As if another person was standing in front of them!

" _Le Gaspe!_ Sparkling!" Aoyama commented again. Boboiboy's hatless radiance truly hit him!

Really? Boboiboy's iconic orange dinosaur hat greatly does influence his appearance, huh?

"I wonder if Iida's aura changes too if he took off his glasses." Uraraka wondered behind Iida.

"Uraraka-kun! That's preposterous!" The class president denied. He, himself couldn't imagine if someday he had to take off his beloved glasses!

Mineta shrugged in fear since he had a bad feeling about this.

"Classroom is starting..." Aizawa said to his students. However, upon entering the classroom his sleepy eyes immediately fell onto Boboiboy.

"So, you're **'Hatless Boboiboy'** for today, huh?" The teacher commented.

" _And that white hair streak is totally the same as Mechamato's. Like father like son, huh?_ " Aizawa commented since he met The Armoured Hero a few days ago.

True the pro-hero never did openly reveal that Boboiboy was his child but he wasn't that clueless person either. Their temperament, motivation, and now their hair has shown that they are indeed father and son.

Aizawa slightly praised himself for being the good detective that he is.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Class went by as usual. However, it seems that every teacher who entered their class couldn't help but to ask about Boboiboy's white hair including All Might of course. Apparently, the Number 1 Hero was also attracted to the fact that Boboiboy had white hair streak underneath his iconic hat.

"It seems like your white hair streak became people's main attraction today." Kirishima commented as eyes were still at Boboiboy ever since he entered the cafeteria. Well, Kirishima didn't blame them since the white hair strand was completely hidden before.

"Well, Boboiboy was already famous for his elemental quirk. I think he might be more famous after this." Midoriya nervously commented.

"Man! Hatless Boboiboy's aura sure is powerful, huh?" Uraraka replied as the female students were whispering, probably talking about how good-looking the elemental user without his hat on.

"Do... Do I really look different without my hat on?" Boboiboy questioned. Deep inside of him, he wanted this day to end quickly as possible since he felt very reluctant to be the centre of attention.

 _"How can Fang cope with all of this popularity?"_ Boboiboy sighed, remembering his purple-haired friend.

 ** _"Hmph! I'm more popular than that shadow dude though."_** Light commented with a smug face from inside of Boboiboy. However, he was immediately smacked by Earth.

 ** _"Don't start a war here."_** The leader of the elemental siblings reprimanded him.

 ** _"Can't I just enjoy the popularity given to me!"_** Light replied, comically crying at a corner.

.

.

.

After queuing to buy food, they immediately sat down at a corner.

"Finally! Time to dig in!" Kaminari cheered since lunchtime was particularly one of his favourites in the school.

"Hmm? That's unusual. No sweets for today?" Iida commented as he turned to Boboiboy.

"Yeah! Usually, you'd go for the cafe's caramel pudding since you like it so much!" Uraraka continued.

"You're true about that Uraraka, but sadly the puddings were already sold out for today." Boboiboy gave her a sad smile. "Well, there's always next time, right?"

Uraraka nodded in agreement. They were about to eat when a group of female students approached them. Ahem... To be specific approached Boboiboy of course.

"Is there anything he could help you?" Iida politely asked the giggling girls.

"Umm... Boboiboy-kun?" A female student walked towards him.

 _"Hey! Isn't that a student from Class 1-C?"_ Kirishima whispered to Midoriya while the green-head nodded.

"Yes?" The elemental user titled his head slightly, questioning.

"I... I noticed you like the cafe's pudding." The girl blushed a bit. "Actually, I am already full. So, if you don't mind, will you take this pudding?" The girl offered Boboiboy her pudding.

"Please take it, Boboiboy-san! We don't want that pudding to be wasted, right?" Her friends supported her.

Boboiboy blushed a bit as he slowly took the pudding. "If... If you insist then... T... Thank you." He thanked her.

"How lucky of you, Boboiboy! Receiving a sincere gift from a maiden! We truly envy at you!" Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero cried, slightly jealous.

"You're welcome Boboiboy-kun!" The girl smiled. "I hope you enjoy eating it!" She waved as she returned to her friends.

"By the way, we totally like that white hair streak of yours! It's cute!" The girls complimented and left them.

Midoriya chuckled as he looked at his blushing friend. _"It seems like Boboiboy's white hair strand really does attracts peoples' attention, huh?"_

* * *

After finishing their meal, they immediately returned to class because of the next class would be Modern Hero Art History with Midnight-sensei.

"Ah! There he is!" Some students from Class 1-B immediately greeted them.

"Woah! They were totally right when Boboiboy-kun looked totally different without his orange hat on! And look! There is his white hair streak!" Pony Tsunotori the exchange student from America commented in her very own Japanese accent.

"This again." Boboiboy sweat-drop. Did his white hair streaks really attract this much attention?

"Ah, it's true." The other Class 1-B students commented.

"That white hair is cool by the way. I kinda suits your image." Tetsutetsu continued since he deemed Boboiboy as one of the nicest persons in Class 1-A. It was something he learned about the elemental user during the quirk assessment test.

"I'm sorry about unnecessarily attention Boboiboy-san!" Kendo immediately apologized. "The news about your white hair strands widespread quickly in our class because of a certain 'someone'!" She glared at Monoma, who only replied with a smug expression.

"It's... It's okay." Boboiboy replied.

"Who knew you were hiding that unusual white hair of yours underneath your hat?" Monoma commented. "Are you some kind of ashamed with-" Kendo immediately knocked the foul-mouthed boy until he passed out.

"RIP." The others commented at the scene.

"Sorry about that Boboiboy-san!" Kendo apologised again.

"It's fine." Boboiboy answered. "Well, I guess we'll be heading to class now. See you guys later." He waved goodbye at them.

They were about to leave when they encountered Class 1-B homeroom teacher, Vlad King.

"Hmm? Since when did you have white hair?" The teacher asked as his eyes landed on Boboiboy.

Boboiboy sighed. "Not this again."

* * *

**Foundational Heroics Lessons**

Boboiboy took a deep breath. Today was certainly tiring since everyone was questioning about his white hair streaks resulting him of getting the unwanted attention from them.

"Are you okay Boboiboy?" Midoriya worriedly questioned him. He didn't blame the elemental user since literally, everyone was flocking around him today.

"I'm fine." Boboiboy replied to his friend. Right! That wasn't a reason for him to be complaining! He needs to focus on hero training now!

Suddenly, All Might appeared with epically. "I'M HERE FOR TRAINING TIME!" He posed like the Number 1 Hero he is.

"I wonder what kind of training we'll be doing for today!" Midoriya brightened as he couldn't wait for hero training to begin.

"Probably, something amazing!" Boboiboy replied excitedly.

"For today's class, you will be sharpening your fighting skills in close-combats. Therefore, you'll be attacking and defeating your opponent directedly since this will a two-persons battle!" All Might explained.

"Please pardon my interruption but it's that kind of one-sided sensei?" Yaoyorozu questioned since half of them were actually long-range fighters.

"It certainly is Young Yaoyorozu. However, in battels, you need to confront the villains as well. That's why you can't be comfortable with the way you fight. You have to know the various ways in battles since defeating a villain isn't an easy thing to do." The hero explained more.

"I see. We will do our best sensei!" Yaoyorozu replied determinedly.

"Okay if that's settle, who wants to volunteer first?" All Might asked, raising his hand.

"Fight me, elemental bastard!" Bakugou growled as he immediately challenged Boboiboy.

"Ka... Kacchan?" Midoriya trembled beside Boboiboy.

"Why do you always want to fight me?" Boboiboy sighed but accepted it anyway. "Can't you pick another opponent?"

"Shut up and start fighting you change freak!" Bakugou ignited his quirk, smirking. "Or are you afraid of losing?"

"Losing?" Boboiboy's lightning personality was beginning to take over him. "The one who will lose is you!" Boboiboy replied. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!"**

"Now, shall we begin?" Lightning summoned his lightning swords, completely motivated to defeat the explosive user.

The two of them were now engaged in the fight, attacking each other if they had the opportunity.

However, far from them, others were stunned by the hatless Boboiboy Lightning's cool and serious aura.

"Is... Is it me or did hatless Boboiboy became even cooler in that form?" Uraraka commented.

"His white hair streak definitely played a big role there." Asui continued.

"It certainly does." Yaoyorozu replied.

"Boboiboy probably should go for modelling! He can sell big-time with that serious persona of his!" Hagakure continued, pointing at Lightning.

"I know, right? The girls would go wild for him." Jirou commented.

"Hey! If Boboiboy went for modelling then we can be his managers!" Ashido brightly replied.

The girls continued to discussing it while the male students can only listen and feel sorry for Boboiboy's fate that will be forcibly determined by their classmates.

 _"We'll pray for your safety Boboiboy."_ They whispered.

 _"I'll come to save you if I can Boboiboy."_ Midoriya nervously chuckled.

"DAMN IT! BRING BACK HATTED BOBOIBOY PLEASE!" Mineta dramatically pleaded as he couldn't stand the fact that Boboiboy's drastic popularity.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning everyone!" Boboiboy cheerfully greeted his classmates.

"Woah! It seems like you have your hat on today!" Kirishima said as he pointed Boboiboy's iconic orange dinosaur hat.

"Yup! Good to be old hatted Boboiboy, huh?" The elemental user chuckled, taking his seat.

"Yeah! It feels like the usual Boboiboy is right in front of us!" Kaminari continued. "Girls would be flocking over you every day if you continued showing that white hair of yours." He teased a bit.

"I'd rather be low-profile than being the centre of attention. It's hard." Boboiboy sighed, remembering yesterday.

"Yeah! You also nearly signed a modelling contract yesterday." Sero laughed a bit. Thank goodness the boys managed to stop the girls from doing so.

"Thanks for saving me." Boboiboy thanked them.

Mineta smiled contentedly. Satisfied that Boboiboy's popularity and white hair streak were successfully sealed by his iconic orange hat. Now, no one will ever question about his white hair again!

"Muahahaha!" Mineta's laughed resembled like Adu Du's.

"Hey! Hey! Boboiboy-kun! Did you know?" The girls quickly gathered around him.

"About what?" The elemental user questioned.

"You made it to the top 10 of most popular boys in the first-year!" They showed him the post. It must be the doing of the financial students for coming up with something like this.

 _"Ah- The power of his white hair streak, huh?"_ The boys whispered.

"Furthermore, you're also in the same place as Todoroki! So, congratulations!" The girls cheered.

 _"Since when did I became popular?"_ Todoroki wondered, clueless about his popularity as well.

"Also, most of the female students commented that they don't care whether you're hatted or hatless since they still think you're cute in either way!" Ashido added, reading the comments about Boboiboy.

"DAMN IT! WHY DID IT BECOME LIKE THIS?!" Mineta cried and ran outside. His hopes of creating a harem was now destroyed!

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN EXTRAS!" Bakugou shouted from his seat.

"You're never going to be popular with that attitude Bakugou-chan." Asui savagely commented while Bakugou growled angrily.

Boboiboy sighed a bit. "Really, I don't want to be popular though." He commented. Things are going to be harder for him after this, huh?

"Don't worry Boboiboy! I'll save you if you things have gone worst!" Midoriya tried to cheer his elemental friend.

"Thanks! That would be great Midoriya!" Boboiboy thanked him.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** "

.

.

.

**I POSTED SOME FANARTS ON WATTPAD!**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT!**

https://www.wattpad.com/1020074252-boboiboy-x-bnha-elemental-hero-in-bnha-side

**Author's Note:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


End file.
